Hosting timeline
Every World Championships is different, of course, but this timeline contains suggested milestones to measure your progress in organising the event. This is not an exhaustive list of everything that needs to be done, but an indicative selection of tasks. See also: Liaison with World Championships community. Early days Information on these early stages can be found at Bidding to host. 4 to 5 years to go * Start thinking about whether you will be able to host. 3 to 4 years to go * Make an initial expression of interest to the World Schools Debating Council. * Start to explore the practicalities and consider approaching sponsors. 3 years to go * Indicate your bid to host the event at the Council's annual meeting. * Approach key potential supporters with information packs and "menu" of sponsorship options. 2 to 3 years to go * Make a formal bid to host at the Council's annual meeting. * Talk to hotels/hostels to finalise accommodation options. 2 years to go * Work to confirm key sponsors. 1 year to 18 months to go * Finalise dates for the Championships, inform the Council of these, and get key events into the diaries of sponsors/patrons. * Confirm accommodation venue and agree price for rooms. * (If you are seeking support from them) Approach local education authorities to secure support for hosting debates in schools. During the last year 1 year to go * Make a provisional 'wish list' of all venues that you will use. * Make a presentation at the Championships immediately preceding yours, inviting nations to attend and possibly handing out promotional materials. * Confirm key sponsors if possible, and begin to use their name/branding on information packs and other materials. * Talk to designers and web hosts about the information-sharing aspects of the event. * Inform Executive Committee of the make-up of your Organising Committee. 9 months to go * Send out your first World Championships newsletter, with draft schedule and confirmation of egistration fee levels. 6 months to go * Launch your tournament website. * Begin detailed planning for school venues. * Start to recruit volunteers. 4 months to go * Open registration system. * Issue your second newsletter. 3 months to go * Finalise details of school hosts and distribute information to them. * Assign specific tasks to volunteers. * Issue general invitations to special events (to local VIPs, schools etc.) 2 months to go * Close registration for the Championships. * Ask teams to send: ** Flight details once known, so that you can begin to draw up a roster of arrivals. ** Biographies/pictures for your tournament brochure. * Confirm with hostel/hostel which meals you expect them to provide, and work out how you will service special dietary requirements. * (Optional) Send out a further tournament newsletter. * (Optional) If you require a deposit to be paid on registration fees, this should be the deadline. 1 month to go * Ask all participants to make their final payments of registration fees. * Issue your final tournament newsletter. * Pre-book minibuses if being used for airport pick-ups. During the last month 3 weeks to go * Visit all school hosts to ensure that they understand the roles of chairperson, timekeeper, usher etc. * Finalise design of tournament brochure. 2 weeks to go * Finalise your roster of pick-ups from the airport/train station. * Confirm numbers for meals with caterers. 10 days to go * Sign off on final proof of tournament brochure. 1 week to go * Provide bus company with finalised roster of journeys for the tournament. * Finalise name badges for participants. Category:Hosting